Myra Alten
|image = |age = 27 |gender = Female |species = Human |blood type = A |birth date = 8/12 |height = 6'3" |weight = 180lbs |occupation = General |world of origin = World B |magic type = View Radius |epithet = "Blind Tactician" }} Myra Alten (アルテン ミラ Alten Myra) is one of the four commanders of the Joint Defense Army. Appearance Personality Myra is, at heart, a loving tactician. She takes it upon herself to watch over her fourth of the JDA, sacrificing her time and health to make sure her plans cause no casualties. She was shaken by the death of her caravan and the loss of her sight to Clan bandits, and has reoccurring nightmares about it. She always keeps her first general Gorou Nakano at her side as her constant eyes and considers him her brother. Abilities Weapons Myra uses iron claws as her main weapon. Magic Myra has the power to see out of other's eyes, in fact all other's eyes in a 500ft radius. Its a level 4 magic called 'View Radius". Other Unlike the other commanders of the JDA, Myra and her first general Gorou Nakano tend to only fight together using Myra's brains and Gorou's brawn. Special Attacks Weaknesses The downside of the "View Radius" magic is that the user has to focus on one or two eyesights otherwise the stimulus might become too much and render the ability more of a curse than a boon. In thee case of Myra, her blindness has created an odd case where the magic is used in place of her sight, allowing more natural control over the ability than most people might have. Relationships Gorou Nakano - After rising to first general under (Former Commander), Myra was assigned Gorou as a subordinate. Myra really attached herself to Gorou, saying there was something familiar about him. Over time, she grew to view him as her brother. Ukumi Kuron - Ukumi was promoted to commander when Myra was promoted to first general, and he taught her all she needed to know about the position. Myra views him as an older brother. History At some point in her teens, Myra was a merchant travelling with a huge caravan of merchant families. The caravan was supposedly destroyed by Clan bandits, but her sight was lost during the panic, and she was unable to confirm it herself. She was left for dead by the bandits, and saved by a JDA patrol squad, where she was treated for wounds and mental stress. Over time, she grew to know the JDA members and thought of them as her new family. She joined the JDA to protect that family, and rose through the ranks to commander, due to the death of a former commander, and her prodigal control over the "View Radius" magic. Trivia Myra is a conglomerate character design, stemming from "King Miron" an antagonist vampire lord and "Maria" a general and love interest for Ukumi Kuron. The armor design is from Miron, while the personality and gender are from Maria. Related Articles Category:A2B Category:Human Category:Female Category:Magic User